


There's Always Something

by Summer_Story



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash if you squint your eyes and tilt your head, What happens if Moran and John were buddy buddies, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Story/pseuds/Summer_Story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a call. Just after Sherlock's death. And it changes John's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Always Something

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea when I wrote this. Only found it after I moved to my apartment and was looking for some paper to scrawl my cable box info on. Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I apologize for the way I write. I know it's probably totally disorganized, but it's just.... It's how I write I guess. I'm sorry.
> 
> P.S.S Uh... Un-Beta'd and all that other stuff.

John has to admit he's surprised when he gets a call on his mobile. (It's a number he's not seen in a  _long_ time). It's been three weeks since Sherlock's suicide.  _Three weeks_. And John is exhausted and bone tired of it all. So when he hears Sebastian Moran's voice on the other end (that rugged Irish snipper from his unit) he's surprised. "Heard what happened." He states simply and there's something in his voice that sounds oddly like John's. He wonders who Sebastian as lost.

"Wonder if you'd care for drinks."

John doesn't wait a second to accept.

 

 

It's six weeks before Mycroft realizes, despite how introverted John has become, this is unlike him. It is another twenty-four hours, full of conversations with an exhausted former D.I. and a too nervous morgue girl, to find out that no one has heard from John Watson for near on a month.

 

It hits Mycroft like a punch in the gut.

 

John has completely dropped off the grid.

 

The first time John realizes what' Sebastian has been doing since he left the army, he want to shoot him. One thing stops him though: Moriarty to Sebastian was like Sherlock to John.

This realization still his hand.

Because he understands.

 

His first job working with Sebastian gets him a knife wound to the gut. He'd stitch it up himself, if it wasn't on himself and in such a awkward spot. So he finally gets Sebastian to take him to a small clinic that stitches him up  _beautifully_. John gives the doctor his entire pay in thanks. Sebastian merely rolls his eyes and takes John back to where they're based.

 

While John heals, because the knife wound was deeper then he thought, the two of them start to talk.  _Really talk_. It sends them into laughter that has John pulling at his stitches and causing him to have to change his bandages. "So he'd stop eating too?" John asks as Sebastian set to removing the ruined bandage. "Yeah. He'd only eat when I'd bring home food from this little ethnic shop on the corner." Sebastian answers as John snorts. "Wouldn't eat during a case. Drove me bats." John responds and Sebastian snorts in return this time. "What a pair of blokes we picked out." Sebastian states as John returns his grin.

 

A year since Sherlock's death and John has made himself  _known_ in the underground. He's only a rumor really. A assassin that can heal. So sure a shot that he could only be special military. Wounds so damaging, could only have training as a medical man to realize where to hit.

 

 

Sherlock wonders who this new assassin is.

 

 

John's more solid, but despite his pay, and Sebastian's combined, Sebastian wonders how much the doctor eats. When ever they go out, he'll eat but it seems he works too much for his body to keep up. 

Sebastian pities him.

Then he realizes he's the same way.

He grunts as he shifts papers in his hand. Moriarity's web is collapsing. Sebastian wonders if he should tell John.

 

John already knows when Sebastian finally tells him. He's not angry. Tells Sebastian he knows Sherlock too well. Recognized the pattern long before Sebastian. "You realize you could have replaced him." Sebastian states, staring at the prone figure. "I know... But I'd never live up to him. I couldn't stand failing him." John answers.

Sebastian finds the nastiest target for John. Hopes, in giving John the target, that'll add some hope to John. 

He  _hopes_.

 

 

Sebastian and John celebrate the death of the consultants, even though, technically, John's is still alive. They get piss drunk. Fight until they can't anymore. It's the best way they can release the pain.

 

It's a few weeks later that Sebastian realizes the light in John's eyes is fading.

Sebastian realizes his is fading as well.

 

The manila enevolpe is the last thing they want to see. It's dated the day of Moriarty's death, but not meant to send till today. Sebastian wonders how Jim knew. "I'll take it." John states. His voice is hard. Sebastian merely nods. They've talked about this. Sebastian knows he's to die. Knows Sherlock has locked onto his scent.

However, Sherlock doesn't know John is with him.

 

 

Sebastian wonders when John finally lost it.

 

 

Sherlock's footsteps are sure and silent. However, the look on his face when John steps out could make a lesser man cry. There is pure fear on those features. "Evening." John states. He's standing, hands lazily placed in his pockets. "John?" Sherlock asks, hands shaking slightly around his gun. "This is a turn up, isn't it Sherlock?" John asks and Sherlock looks ill. Remembers a pool and the smell of chlorine. Eyes shift to search beyond John's shoulder, but John clears his throat, drawing Sherlock's attention back to him. "Don't waste your time. There's know one pulling the strings this time. No one but me." He states and Sherlock's eyes go impossibly wide. "John.. What?" Sherlock asks, confusion and pain lacing his words. "I'm to kill you. Simple as that." John answers and this time there's a gun in his hand and faster then Sherlock can respond there's pain. A pain he's never felt before. He stares up as John walks towards him and looks down. 

He blacks out before he can see what else John does.

 

Sherlock wakes in a hospital. His body  _hurts_. Detox. As well as a gun shot wound precariously close to his heart. "I would have appreciated being told you were  _alive._ " Mycroft states coolly from his spot and Sherlock whips his head to look at him. "My last wish to was you to watch over him!" He snarls, spittal flying and Mycroft levels him with a dark look, one to remind him who he is talking too, "I  _did._ To the very  _best_ of my abilities." Mycroft states and Sherlock can read that he's upset at how poorly the job was done but Sherlock doesn't care because he  _failed_. He's out of the bed before the bed alarms even register, blood flowing from the torn IV line as he shoves his brother against the wall. "This was  _your_ fault!" Sherlock shouts before he is pulled away and subdued, the sedatives making a fiery trail through his veins till he falls back asleep.

 

 

When he comes too, there's a single doctor in the room looking over his charts and IV. He grunts and the noise catches the doctor's attention who looks up and gives a small smile. He's older, but his eyes look  _ancient_. "Evening." The doctor states and Sherlock let's out a pained whimper, eyes closing shut. He's had enough of that word. He wishes he could burn it.

When he opens his eyes again, the doctor is  _gone_.

 

He wakes again. And there's a man curled up in one of the chairs. A hoodie hiding most of his shape. But Sherlock watches. Observes.

Military. Heavily wounded over the years.

But he can't tell anything more. He frowns and starts to shift, gain more information, but his movement wakes the other and the stranger becomes  _John_. 

John who was his companion.

John who was his friend.

John who watched him  _die._

John who tried to kill  _him._

He becomes aware that John is watching him. But he looks different. His eyes are  _ancient_. There are lines on his face that weren't there before. Stress lines. So  _many_  stress lines. And there's more silver then blonde in his hair.

"Hello, Sherlock." John states softly.

 

For the next few weeks, John sneaks into Sherlock's room. It's quiet. A silence that suffocates him. Then Sherlock starts talking. And soon, they start talking seriously every time John visits. John informs Sherlock that Moriarty's web is gone and that Sebastian will no longer be a problem. He clucks in disappointment at the condition of Sherlock's body and Sherlock feels nostalgic. He's back to nagging Sherlock to eat and sleep.

But they never talk about John's years off the grid. He doesn't need too. Sherlock reads and sees it. In his face and the way he carries his body.

 

When Sherlock leaves the hospital, John is waiting. The drive back to Baker Street feels long.

However, the appearance of Lestrade brightens their spirits.

Their bond will never be the same....

But it's repairing.


End file.
